Show Me How to Live
by Lavender341
Summary: .AU. Axel and Demyx share a dingy apartment which is often home to Axel's many strippers. But, soon, it becomes home to one of Demyx's best friend...and lover? Only time will tell.. .many pairings...main one not yet revealed!.
1. It Begins

«♥» Show Me How to Live  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Chapter 1: It Begins  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. Unfortunately.  
-------------------------------------

Demyx walked into the dingy kitchen, slamming a few dollars on the bar as hard as he could.

"That's it, Axel! I'm done!"

A very wet (and very naked) Axel appeared around the corner of the hallway. He still had soap in his wildfire hair, which was currently pressed to the sides of his head.

"Done with what, Demyx?"

"Done with everything! School, work, homework, this!" He gestured around wildly. "I honestly don't see how you live in this—this place!"

Taking a look around the shabby apartment the 2 teenagers called home, Demyx realized how dirty and old everything really was. The couch looked like something that was trash even in the 60s—a horrible color of burnt sienna, with deep gashes down the sides and some of the cushions. The floor was covered in god knows what, and who knows how long the last time they vacuumed. Did they even own a vacuum? The kitchen counters needed a good bleaching, and there was 3 week old food still sitting in a TV dinner container. Half of the light bulbs were burned out, engulfing the apartment in darkness most of the time. The blinds were bent and broken, if some windows even had them at all. There was only 1 bedroom, and 1 bed, which they had to share. Dirty clothes were strewn about, but even they weren't sure what was dirty and what was clean. And the bathroom—Demyx didn't even want to _think_ about that one.

Axel shrugged. "It's not that bad, Demyx, chill. You should be grateful there's a roof over your head."

"Yes, because _I_ put it there! I work nearly 30 hours a week at that bar, just _trying_ to scrape up tips. God knows the paycheck isn't even enough for our rent. If you could just get off your lazy skinny white ass and _work_ one day in your goddamn life, then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Demyx stormed off in a rage into their only bedroom, slamming the door for extra emphasis behind him.

Axel, however, just shrugged again and returned to his shower.

-------------------

A few hours later, Axel strolled out of the bathroom, his hair completely gelled up again, only to find Demyx sitting at the kitchen table with books and papers sprawled out all over the place.

"You have homework again, Dem?"

"Yes, Axel. This is what it looks like when the school declares you 'smart' and 'gifted'. They decide to swamp you with useless crap, thus making it that much harder to actually live." At that point, Demyx threw his pencil onto the table. "How do they expect me to know all of this?! It's just exam after exam after exam these days! They should teach me something I need to know. Like how to get good tips at a bar. Or how to make your lazy roommate work and hold his share of the rent and bills." Demyx glared at Axel as he made his last comment.

"Demyx, you really need to relax. This stuff has made you…weird. I mean, just a week ago you were all 'Dude, let's go to the beach and play the sitar and just chill.' Now you're all 'OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!' Seriously, chill out. I mean, you don't _have_ to do this, right?"

"Well, of course I do, Axel! I have to graduate. I have to get a job, a real house, food, and everything! God knows how long it's been since we've eaten. I've been living off water and Capri Sun this past week. I don't even _want_ to know what you've eaten…"

Axel sighed. Demyx always seemed to freak out around exam time. Or any time he was swamped, for that matter. "Demyx, just _relax_. Grades mean nothing in the real world. I mean, do _you_ get As, Bs, or Fs at work? No. You get money. You can graduate without taking AP Ancient Math or whatever."

"First of all, Axel, there's no such thing as 'AP Ancient Math'. And all of that is easy for you to say. I can't remember the last time I saw you pick up a book, much less a textbook. Unlike you, I have expectations for myself. I want to _live_."

At this, Axel laughed. "Demyx, you think that is _living_?! Well let me tell you, you're dead wrong. You really want to live? Then come with me."

"Don't act as if you know how to really live. You probably just stare at yourself in a mirror, telling yourself how hot you look. And don't you deny it, either, I unfortunately have to hear you in the bathroom day after day." Demyx stopped and scribbled some complicated equation down a piece of paper, mumbling to himself all the while.

"Well at least I don't talk to myself, I talk _about_ myself. Now, are you going to come with me or not?" Axel grabbed his long black hooded trench coat off the floor.

"Axel, I have a lot of work to do…" Demyx looked around at the table sadly.

"Oh, come on, Demyx. I can tell you really need to come with me tonight."

"Well…okay, one night won't hurt. I mean, what can really happen in one night?"

Axel laughed again. "Oh Demyx, you will eat those words tonight."

The fiery redhead threw Demyx's matching trench coat at him, and proceeded out the door. Demyx sighed and followed behind him. It was too late to back out now.

-------------------------------------  
«♥» A/N: This is kind of an experimental piece. I found it in my documents from a couple of months ago. I do have some things in mind for continuing it, so if you guys like it, I'll post more! Let me know what you think!


	2. Just One Night

«♥» Show Me How to Live  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Chapter 2: Just One Night  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. Unfortunately.  
-------------------------------------

"Ax_el_. Take me home!" Demyx was to the point of practically whining. This night out thing was _not_ what he had in mind.

"No." A smirk appeared on Axel's face as he said it. Demyx couldn't help but think what a jackass Axel was. If only Demyx had known where this "night out" was going to take him. If Axel had bothered to mention anything, Demyx would have definitely said no. After all, there was a _huge_ pile of work just sitting for him on the kitchen table at home (none of it 'AP Ancient Math', thank you very much Axel) that really needed to be done. But no, instead he was here, somewhere he would have _never_ gone in a million years. Not even for a million dollars.

"Hey kid, can I see some ID please?" Demyx looked up, only to see a very scary bouncer at the door.

"I-I…um…um..." Demyx stuttered a moment and looked around helplessly for Axel. He was only 16! The bouncer wouldn't let him in for sure. Not that he _wanted_ to go inside…

"Don't worry, kid. We let in anyone above 12. You're a first timer here, aren't you? The girls will take _special_ care of you." With a laugh from the bouncer, Demyx was let through the door where Axel was waiting on the other side.

"Geez, Dem, don't act so scared. Everyone is going to know that this is your first time here. And trust me, all of the 'veterans' don't take kindly to first timers. Now come on, there's a table waiting for us." Axel dragged Demyx by the arm off to a table near the front of the stage. No one was sitting there, surprisingly. Demyx did _not_ want to know how often Axel must have come here in order to get a practically reserved table for him.

Demyx looked around, watching all of the drunk-off-their-asses old men stare hungrily at the pretty young girls stepping out onto the stage. The club was old and rundown from what Demyx could see of it. The walls were dark and covered in ripped posters advertising concerts from nearly 2 decades ago. Demyx swore he saw a poster on the wall for a concert taking place on July 17th, 1982. Pictures decorated the walls around the bar in the back, boasting celebrity signatures and pictures of the girls who had—and still—worked at the club. Looking down at the floor, Demyx could make out sticky stains of spilled drinks and garbage strewn across the cheap tile. He didn't even _want_ to know what else might be down there.

Axel suddenly nudged Demyx and pointed to the stage. "Do you see her? The one wearing the little pink outfit with all the zippers?" Demyx looked up and glanced on the stage. Front and center was a slender girl of what appeared to be the tender age of 16. Sure enough, she was wearing a tiny, tight pink outfit with millions of zippers running through it, most of them unzipped by now. Her tanned body was well toned and she certainly knew how to shake it for her age. Her face was cheerful and youthful with ocean blue eyes that could brighten anyone's day. Shoulder-length cherry-colored hair rested on her petite shoulders as she danced around a pole.

"Yeah…so what?"

"Well, that's Cherry. I've been watching her a long time. She's my 'special girl' and I'm her 'special customer'." Axel smirked at this last part.

"For the love of god, Axel, _please_ don't tell me about your sex life. I already get enough nightmares when you bring those sluts home on weekends. You have this annoying tendency to forget that we only have _one _bed." Demyx flinched at the horrible memories of having to huddle to one side of the bed as Axel repeatedly fucked some slut on the other side.

Looking back onstage, Demyx noticed a champagne-haired girl dancing near this "Cherry". They looked exactly alike. Demyx could only help but wonder if "Cherry" and the champagne-haired girl behind her were twins.

"Hey Axel…who's the blonde behind your 'Cherry'"?

"Oh, that's Angel. She always wears white and seems so innocent. Angel and Cherry are twins. They're both 16 and their father kicked them out of their home. Their mother is dead…or maybe she's just in rehab. They work here to put themselves through some fancy private school on the other side of town that they've gone to forever. Destiny Academy, I think. You know, where Sora, Roxas, and Riku all go. "

"It's kind of like us…you know? We both got kicked out of our own homes too. You, for god-only-knows-what, probably trying to burn it down or something. And my father kicked me out after, well, you know…" Demyx looked away for a moment, trying to erase the thought from his mind.

Axel put an arm around Demyx's shoulders for a moment. "It's okay, Dem. You've got me now!"

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Now, I've had enough of this. I'm going to get a soda or something from that bar." Axel only nodded in approval due to his eyes being fixed on Cherry as she did some special pole dance after Axel had slipped a $20 in her pink thong. No wonder they were always broke.

Demyx made his way over to the little bar, attempting to avoid any contact with the old men who were staring at the girls that were several years too young for them. According to Axel, Angel and Cherry were both too young to be legally working here. Stepping up to the bar, Demyx spied a purple-haired teen working in the back. He looked familiar, somehow.

The teen turned around and locked eyes with Demyx for a moment. "Whoa, Demyx. You're the last person I was expecting to see here!"

"Same goes for you, Zexy. Why are you working here? Shouldn't you have a job at the library or something?" Zexion flinched a little at the mention of the name, "Zexy".

"The pay is better here, and it's a bit closer to my house. Why are _you_ here?"

"My stupid roommate dragged me here, telling me he would show me how to 'really live'. But this is the same guy who thought 'AP Ancient Math' was a course. I'm surprised you're even allowed to work here, though."

"Yeah, well they don't really care _who_ comes in as long as they work hard and don't complain. Same goes for the customers. So long as they buy drinks and girls, it doesn't matter how old you are. As you can see, the 2 stars onstage are quite underage. As are we and your roommate. That's why I like it here though, you know? Anyway, enough about me and my ramblings. What would you like to drink? I can make anything under the sun."

Demyx blinked in surprise a moment. He had never heard Zexion talk so much. Maybe he was just quiet during class. "Um…a soda is fine. Whatever you have works. I'm not much of a drinker…" Zexion smiled and went to get Demyx a soda.

"Demyx, you wimp. Have a real drink!" Axel came up from behind Demyx and slammed a few bills on the bar.

"Oh, hey Zexion! I didn't know you were working tonight. We'll take 2 of the usual, please." Axel stood against the bar, his eyes back on stage. "So Dem, why aren't you watching?"

"Axel! You know I don't like _girls_." Demyx whispered the last part in case Zexion could hear them.

"Yes, I know of you and your preferences. But really, Dem, strip clubs make anyone like girls! Even other girls." A small smile appeared on Axel's face as he thought of the possibility for a moment.

"Axel, control your hormones for a moment. Can we _please_ leave? I really have tons of work to do and…" Demyx looked around; realizing Axel had taken his drink and gone back to the table. Turning back to Zexion, Demyx took a sip of the drink in front of him.

"Hey, this isn't half bad! So, Zexion…um, how's life?" Demyx took another sip of Axel's "usual".

"Okay, I guess. Things haven't been going so well lately with Marluxia…" Zexion trailed off a moment. Zexion and Marluxia had been dating since they were freshmen at the Academy. Ever since Zexion's father had kicked him out of the house for coming out, Zexion had been living with Marluxia. No Marluxia meant no home for Zexion.

"I'm sorry, Zexy. Is there anything I can do?" Demyx knew how much Zexion loved Marluxia. It reminded him of the relationship he was once in with a now-senior named Sephiroth. Until Sephiroth had moved on to another now-senior named Cloud (who later ditched him for a guy named Leon), they had something special. Or at least, that's what Demyx thought.

"No...not really. I just wish he'd stop spending so much time in the garden. He tends to forget that his plants aren't the only things that need his attention. I was hoping we'd last until graduation…but it looks like he's planning on calling it quits soon." A sad expression overtook Zexion's face and he turned away.

"Hey…let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay? I'd offer you a place to stay, but we only have one bed and I'm sure Axel is planning on bringing a stripper home tonight. More nightmares for Demyx! I'm going to try and get Axel to take me home now. He just doesn't understand the concept of 'homework'. Probably because he never does it. Well, see you at school tomorrow Zexy!" With that, Demyx finished off his drink and went back to the table with Axel.

Demyx was not surprised to find Axel somewhat drunk and carrying two strippers—one on each arm. And they just so happened to be Angel and Cherry, the stars of the stage.

"Axel…are we bringing these nice girls home with us…?" Demyx's voice had a slight edge to it.

"You know it, Dem! One for me and one for you! Or maybe both for me! Let's go…" Axel drunkenly led both girls and Demyx out to their car, which was also more-or-less falling apart. Demyx was forced to drive, as Axel was far too drunk and far too busy in the backseat with the girls.

Upon their arrival back at the apartment, Demyx apologized a few times to the girls for having such a crappy apartment. But before he knew it, he was being dragged into the bedroom with Axel and the girls and onto the bed.

"You know, Axel…I'm pretty tired. I'll skip tonight. Just keep it down."

"Whatever you say, Dem. More for me!"

And with that, Axel gleefully began his usual nighttime activities as a poor, disturbed Demyx huddled up in the corner of their shared bed. This threesome was going to warrant three times the nightmares.

But so long as Axel kept it down over there, it was well worth it.

-------------------------------------  
«♥» A/N: Wow, another chapter that's actually _long_! That never happens. And yes, Axel is a man whore. I'll clarify some things here though.

There are 2 schools in the area: Destiny Academy (on the good side of town) and Twilight Academy (on the not so good side of town); both are private schools and are K-12. Angel, Cherry, Sora, Riku, and Roxas all go to Destiny Academy. Some others will probably go there too. On the contrary, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon, and Marluxia all go to Twilight Academy.

With the exceptions of Sephiroth, Cloud, and Leon, they are all juniors. The aforementioned 3 are seniors.

Ages are as follows:

18—Sephiroth, Cloud, and Leon

17—Axel, Riku, and Marluxia.

16—Angel, Cherry, Sora, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion.

And, as for pairings, there will be all kinds! Some, however, will only be mentioned. Our main pairing, however, will not be released :-) You'll just have to wait and see.

Although this author's note is quite long, I hope it clarified things!


	3. The Morning After

«♥» Show Me How to Live  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» By: Lavender341  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Chapter 3: The Morning After  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
-------------------------------------  
«♥» Disclaimer: I can't think of any witty way to tell you that I don't own KH or its characters. So...I don't own KH.  
-------------------------------------

Demyx awoke the next morning to a pair of ocean blue eyes and wisps of cherry-colored hair in his face.

"He's awake!" The owner of the ocean eyes and cherry hair loudly exclaimed her observation to someone nearby.

Needless to say, poor Demyx was quite confused. "Um...good morning?"

"Good morning! We were waiting for _one_ of you to get up and we figured Hugh Hefner over there wasn't going to be moving for quite some time."

Demyx looked over and saw Axel lying there with his mouth hanging halfway open and drool slowly pooling on his pillow. All of his clothes were strewn about the room, leaving him completely naked--and completely exposed. Demyx flinched a little at the sight of Axel's exposed nether-regions and pulled the comforter over Axel quickly. The 2 girls giggled at this. Both of them were standing there with nothing but their bras and underwear on, as if they did this all the time. Come to think of it, they probably _did_.

"Yeah...whenever he's had a lot to drink he sleeps forever. So...um, did you want some clothes or anything...? I probably have some shirts and shorts for you girls if you wanted..." The champagne-haired girl brightened at this offer.

"That'd be great! Uh...what's your name?"

"I'm Demyx. And that manwhore over there is Axel, if he never introduced himself." Demyx walked over and pulled out 2 random shirts and pairs of shorts for the girls. "These will be kinda big on you...but at least you'll be comfortable."

"Thanks, Demyx!" Both girls said that in perfect (yet creepy) unison and put on his clothes. Somehow, Demyx figured they probably borrowed guys clothes all of the time as well. He couldn't help but wonder if they ever left anyone's house completely naked.

Demyx turned to the girls and watched them a moment. They were both very pretty, he had to admit. They way they moved and held themselves was very graceful and poised for 2 teenaged strippers. But you can't always judge a book by its cover. The cherry-colored hair girl was a bit more filled out than her twin, and her eyes held more sparkle and mischief. Her twin, on the other hand, seemed petite and fragile, and her eyes sparkled with a sense of wonder and amazement. Their hair flowed down their backs and onto their shoulders like a waterfall, and both of their eyes raged with the power of the ocean. For a moment, Demyx allowed himself the pleasure of thinking of those 2 together. Sisters or not, he had to admit it was pretty hot to think about. And this was coming from someone who preferred guys to the company of pretty teenaged girls. Maybe Axel _was _right; maybe strippers can make anyone like girls. Demyx shuddered at that thought. The thought of Axel being right was enough to scare anyone.

"Can I offer you guys anything? Coffee? Breakfast?"

"Coffee sounds good..." Angel looked over at her sister hesitantly, almost as if she was making sure that it was okay to ask for that. Demyx thought for a moment that Cherry must be the dominate one in their relationship. Demyx shook his head, getting the thought out of his mind. Axel was beginning to corrupt his (usually) clean thoughts.

"Breakfast sounds good too! If you don't mind..."

"Of course not. Let's go into the kitchen." Demyx lead them into the kitchen, where he began to make coffee and some toast for them. "I hope toast is fine...we don't really eat much around here."

"It's fine!" They responded to him in that creepy unison again. Maybe it was a twin thing.

"So, Demyx..." Cherry started, "tell us about yourself!" Man, this girl was sure straightforward when it came to things.

"Well...um, I'm 16 and I'm a junior at Twilight Academy. My best friend, and roommate, is Axel, even if he is lazy. I'm a musician, mainly. I play the sitar and love to write all kinds of songs. And...um...I'm not really afraid to be myself. I'm smart, I guess. I've been living with Axel for a little over a year now, ever since we both got kicked out of our own homes. I work at a bar to try to get money for our rent and food. Actually, it's near where you guys work. I used to be a part of this "gang" called "Organization XII". There were 13 of us, all with different "talents". We kind of disbanded after some of us went to Destiny Academy. But it's not like we ever did anything bad. Mostly, we just all wore matching trench coats and tried to look cool. It's pretty funny now that I think about it. And...that's pretty much it for me, I guess."

"Wow...you've got quite the story there, Demyx. I wish I had an interesting life like you..." Angel seemed sad for a moment, like she felt empty inside. Demyx felt a little sorry for her.

"So, what about you guys? I told you my story, now what's yours?"

Cherry, who seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice, began to speak: "Well, like you, I'm 16 and a junior, but I go to Destiny Academy. My name isn't really 'Cherry', by the way. That's just my stage name so people can't figure out who I really am. My name is Kairi, and this is my twin sister, Naminé. Me and Nami live together, and alone. Our father kicked us out of the house, like you. And our mother has been out of the picture for as long as we can remember. We both love to draw, but Nami is the true artist. I guess we're pretty smart too, and we're more or less popular at school. That's mostly because no one knows about our secret life!" Cherry--er, Kairi--stopped and laughed at that.

Naminé laughed a little as well, and then opened her mouth to add something before her sister could start talking again. "She forgot to add that we both _love_ baton twirling! We're on the majorette team for Destiny Academy and we twirl in a separate school--Paopu Twirlers. Oh, and Kairi is the older twin, but only by 2 minutes!"

Suddenly, something dawned on Demyx: Sora and Roxas were dating 2 twins from Destiny Academy named Kairi and Naminé! Demyx always thought it was kind of weird--twins dating twins. But whatever works.

"Um...do you guys have any boyfriends?"

"Yeah, they're twins too! Why?"

"Well, 2 of my friends--Sora and Roxas--are dating 2 girls named Kairi and Naminé. There's no chance you are indeed the same Kairi and Naminé, is there?"

Kairi smiled. "That's us all right! What a small world..."

Axel strolled out of the bedroom at this point--hair wild and clothes missing. Demyx could only wonder _why_ he put up with Axel.

Axel looked around for a moment, obviously confused as to why two strippers were standing in his kitchen, talking with Demyx.

"Dem…? Could you maybe turn the lights off and turn down the volume of your voice? Some of us are trying to sleep in here."

"Yeah…at 11 in the morning. And why do you need it all quiet and dark? Do you have a hangover?"

"Maybe I do. Just shut up and make it dark. Or at least take it outside." With that, Axel slowly limped back into the bedroom and shut the door quietly. Demyx did _not_ want to know why Axel was limping; his mind wouldn't be able to handle the mental pictures that followed. On the other hand, at least Axel with a hangover was a quiet Axel. That made it all worthwhile.

"Since Mr. I-Drink-Too-Much is demanding his beauty sleep, do you girls want a ride home? I could use the break from school work and Axel." Demyx gave a sideways glance over to his homework piled on the table. Demyx didn't have to go into class until 1pm, so it could wait. That was one of the few perks of being a "genius", you didn't have to go to school all day for the most part. Today was one of those days.

"Sure. And thanks for the breakfast and coffee! We almost never get any hospitality from the people we stay with. We'll repay you somehow!" Kairi cheerfully gathered the few belongings she had with her and went to the front door with Naminé.

On the drive to the girls' side of town, something suddenly dawned upon Demyx. He knew why he wasn't going into school for another 2 hours, but what about them? Surely they didn't skip everytime they had to work.

"Hey Naminé…?" Demyx decided to finally give her a chance to talk. Kairi clearly liked the sound of her own voice a little too much.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Shouldn't you guys be in school today…?" Naminé laughed.

"I could ask _you_ the same question. We aren't in school today because it is a holiday. Well, it's more like the teachers don't like coming one Friday of every month, and today happens to be that day. It's kind of a school tradition, and no one really minds."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm not in school because they've declared me a "genius"--though I'm really not—and so I only have a few classes a day, usually, since I've completed nearly all of my required courses already. Today is one of those days that I only have to go into class in the afternoon. It's quite enjoyable, really."

"Wow. I didn't know you were so smart! Sora and Roxas talk about you a lot, but they always seem to leave out that part…maybe they don't want to feel dumb." Nami giggled again. Demyx realized that he liked the sound of her laugh a lot…

Demyx pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful home. He looked at the address, "6104 Destiny Isle Way." He thought being a stripper must pay well…their home was beautiful!

"So, there you guys are. I hope Axel didn't do too much to you last night…"

"Don't worry; we've known him for ages. It's not all sex." Kairi decided to share this lovely piece of information with him. The fact that there was sex, even if just a little, was enough to give Demyx some more nightmares.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around with Sora and Roxas someday. See ya." Both girls climbed out of the car.

"Bye, Demyx!" They called back to him in that creepy unison again as they entered their front door.

Demyx drove back home, enjoying the peace of just him and the road. As he entered their apartment, he was careful to close the door lightly. He didn't really need Axel coming out and yelling at him about needing his beauty sleep while he was trying to do his homework

Demyx glanced up at the digital clock on the microwave. It read "11:45am". He sighed and sat down at the table. He opened a textbook and began the worksheet he had to do for today's class. Even if all the work sucked, at least he got to see Zexion. And that, whether he liked to admit it or not, was one of the best parts of school.

-------------------------------------  
«♥» A/N: So sorry for the late update! I've been quite busy lately. I know it's been like…a month. And I'm really really sorry and hope that none of you want to kill me. I'll even give you cookies! See, here are some cookies for your enjoyment ---holds out plate of your favorite cookies---

I don't like this chapter as much…it's a little awkward for me. One would think I would have perfected it by now, but it was hard. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It looks like our little straight-A Demyx goes to school for _other_ reasons. But will that be our main pairing? I'm not telling :-D


	4. Lunchtime at Twilight Academy

«» Show Me How to Live  
-------------------------------------  
«» By: Lavender341  
-------------------------------------  
«» Chapter 4: Lunchtime at Twilight Academy  
-------------------------------------  
«» Read and Reviewed by ONiONLADi777 (thanks Nikki!)  
-------------------------------------  
«» Disclaimer: All I wanted for Christmas was the ownership of Kingdom Hearts. But no, Santa brought me a TV instead. Oh well, at least I can play KH on it!  
-------------------------------------

Glancing at the clock, Demyx noticed it was about 12:30 in the afternoon. Axel had yet to make his appearance, which was just fine with Demyx. He had been working for nearly an hour without any interruptions from the drunken red-head, allowing Demyx to actually complete his schoolwork early for once. So, he decided to leave for school. Shoving all of his papers into his water-blue binder and grabbing his equally blue backpack off the floor, he retrieved the ring of keys from the kitchen counter and left the apartment. Locking the door behind him, he went downstairs and got into their rusty car.

Demyx pushed a Big Mac box and a nearly-empty cup of Coke under the seat. How Axel was able to simultaneously eat, drink, and drive was beyond him. The car amazingly roared to life on the first try, unlike most days. And, with that, Demyx set off on the short 10-minute drive to Twilight Academy.

He pulled into his favorite spot in the entire school parking lot—right outside of the music room—and parked. Demyx grabbed his personal effects and walked over to the main campus. He had AP Physics next, which didn't even start for another 20 minutes. So, he decided to kill some time at junior/senior lunch, and possibly meet up with Sephiroth or Cloud and Leon. Walking around the courtyard, Demyx noticed a large gathering of people situated around the agriculture building—where Zexion and Marluxia always ate lunch together. Pushing through, Demyx saw that a familiar violet-haired teen, as well as a pink-haired one, stood in the middle. He recognized them immediately as Zexion and Marluxia. They appeared to be yelling at each other and causing a scene.

Demyx pushed through the crowd further so he could hear what they were saying. From what he could hear, it seemed as if Marluxia was quite upset about something. Demyx heard him yell at Zexion:

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?!"

"No, I guess not. But why does it matter to you so much? It wasn't like I was hiding anything!" Was Zexy doing something dangerous? No…of course not, why would he even think that? Demyx got carried away sometimes.

"Well, I didn't know you were working at that dirty strip club! You told me you worked at the library! And I didn't know you went in hopes of seeing _him_!" Demyx wondered who "him" was…who was Zexy hoping to see that _wasn't_ Marluxia?

"I had to support us somehow! You're always taking care of your stupid plants, never even caring about me! All day, you sit in the garden—talking to them, watering them, feeding them, even singing to them! You hardly even feed _me_, let alone spend any time with me. You don't even sleep in the same bed with me anymore, Marly! You just sleep with your plants…"

"Don't you dare call them '_stupid_'! At least they're dependable and don't stray! At least they still love me!" Zexion faltered at this last remark.

"Marly…I—"

"No, Zexion. We're through." With that, Marluxia turned around and left. He disappeared into the agriculture building.

Zexion stood in the middle of the crowd, his face twisted into a look of utter despair. The crowd around him began to disperse, leaving Zexion alone in the courtyard.

Carefully, Demyx approached Zexion.

"Zexy…?" Demyx walked towards the violet-haired teen.

"He's gone…for real this time…" Zexion kept his head angled towards the ground, staring at the dull gray concrete

"He threatened to leave me a lot…always walking away from me, and never towards me. Sometimes he'd leave me alone in his apartment for days at a time. One time, he left and didn't come back for 2 weeks. But that was the thing—he always came back. Now…now he won't."

"It's okay…you still have me, Zexy. And Axel, not that he's any prize. The bar is there too…and so are Sora, Roxas, and the others. You're not alone, Zexy, don't worry."

Zexion sighed. "I know, Demyx. But…without Marluxia, where will I live? Where will I go? He was my house and home…and my only lover for nearly 3 years. I feel so empty, Demyx. I know that I'll have to go and get my belongings from his apartment…everything I own."

The look on Zexion's face made Demyx want to cry. Although the violet-haired teen was often quiet, he was never really sad. The way Zexion felt now was enough to tear Demyx in half.

"You can live with me…and Axel." Demyx hesitantly offered.

"We could go get your things after class…and then move them to my apartment. It's small…and there's only one bed…but we could make it work somehow! We could kick Axel onto the floor or something. He's so drunk half the time, he probably wouldn't even notice the difference…" Demyx trailed off, trying to make sense of the look on Zexion's face.

"Okay…if you're sure."

"Of course! Axel won't mind. He better not mind after what he puts me through night after night."

"Okay…thank you Demyx. You're a great friend. The best I could ask for." A small, half smile appeared on Zexion's face as the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch, and the beginning of AP Physics.

Demyx and Zexion walked off to class together, not looking forward to boring equations and the droning of their teacher.

-------------------

After 55 long minutes of torture, the heavenly sound of a school bell rang throughout the halls of Twilight Academy. A blur of purple and sand passed through the door of the AP Physics room.

"Finally! Free for the weekend!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I know. It felt like this week dragged on for an eternity." Zexion followed Demyx out to the parking lot, where the rusty crap-mobile sat.

"Sorry for the state of my car...me and Axel aren't rich, and he destroys everything he touches." Demyx briefly remembered an incident involving a 50 year old grandfather clock in a retirement home.

"Oh, it's alright. I've seen worse."

"Plus," Zexion added quietly to himself as he got into the passenger seat, "it's _yours_."

-------------------

Demyx pulled up to Marluxia's apartment building. It wasn't like the ones on the other side of town, but it was still pretty glamorous. He would never know how a high school junior could afford such a place. Maybe Zexy's bartending job _did_ pay well.

The two teens got out of the car and Zexion led them to Marluxia's apartment.

"I still have a spare key...I guess I'll leave it for him once I've got my stuff..." Zexion walked inside, and began to pick up random objects.

"You can just chill wherever, Demyx. This won't take long...I don't have _that_ much stuff."

Zexion continued to hurry around the apartment, gathering up his items and putting them into boxes that had been left on the table. Apparently Marluxia really wanted Zexion out of the apartment.

Looking around, Demyx saw what a beautiful place it really was. He settled on the white leather couch, complete with a matching loveseat. A beautiful coffee table was in the middle of the room; its matching end tables at the end of the couch and loveseat. A big screen TV was in an entertainment center, along with a home theater system, a PS3, Xbox 360, and the long sought after Wii. Each system was complete with at least 5 games. The beige-colored walls were decorated with various pieces of art—most of it to do with flowers. A small kitchen table sat in the wide kitchen and dining area, set for 2. Demyx could see a large island in the kitchen, with a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies on top. He figured that Zexion must have made them, as Marluxia was not much of a cook. The disaster known as "The Flower Chef" among their friends came to mind. On the far kitchen wall, there was a set of sliding glass doors. Since Marluxia had a ground-floor apartment, he also had the privilege of having his prized garden. Demyx could see the beautiful flowers rising towards the sun, although it made him sad to think of _why_ they were that beautiful.

"I'm ready, Dem." The words interrupted his observations.

Demyx looked up. Zexion was standing there with a few boxes in his arms, overflowing with items. A suitcase and 2 other boxes lay by his feet.

"Could you help me...? I only have a few things there."

"Sure thing, Zexy. Do you have everything?" Demyx picked up the suitcase and boxes as he followed Zexion to the door.

"Yes...and if I don't...I'm sure _he'll_ come and throw it at me during school." Zexion said the pronoun with a sort of disgust, almost like he was feeling vengeful. It scared Demyx a little.

"Okay, well let's go. We'll give Axel a wake-up call if he hasn't gotten up and puked his guts out already."

Seeing the look on Zexion's face, Demyx quickly explained: "He does that when he's really, really drunk. And I think last night was one of those nights. But don't worry, it doesn't happen often!"

Zexion smiled. "You worry too much, Dem."

Zexion locked the door behind him as they left, leaving behind his old life with Marluxia. It was like he was locking away the happiest, yet saddest, time of his life.

-------------------

As the two teens made their final trip up to Demyx and Axel's apartment, the latter strolled out of the bedroom. He looked fairly sober, for once.

"Hey Demyx. What's up?" Axel paused and looked around at all of the boxes.

"Zexy is moving in with us for a while. Okay?"

Demyx added in a whisper, "Marly broke up with him. So he has no where to live."

"Oh. Well, okay. Just let me have my bathroom and bed time, and you're welcome to stay as long as you like. If you need me, I'll be admiring my sexy-self in the bathroom mirror."

And with that, Axel left the room.

Zexion and Demyx both stood there a moment, staring blankly at the spot where Axel just stood.

"Well, Zexy, welcome home! Ignore his 'Holy Sexiness'...he does this a lot."

Zexion smiled again, a sight Demyx was beginning to enjoy a lot. "Thanks, Demyx. I owe you one."

"You're welcome, Zexy. Now, let's get your stuff unpacked."

The two friends began to unpack the boxes that lay in the living room, each entertaining their own fantasies of all the time they would now spend together.

-------------------------------------  
«» A/N: gasp Is she really updating? Is this some trick? No, it is not. This is my New Years' Resolution—update more! It's been exactly 6 months since I've updated this poor story. I hope you haven't given up on me!

So here you are, another plot twist from yours truly. Will our two geniuses get together now that they live together? Will Axel ever stop being so conceited? Only time will tell...

There's a few things here and there that I'm not fond of, but I like this chapter over all :-) I'm hoping to make this story at least 10 chapters, so bear with me!

Oh, by the way, "The Flower Chef" incident was a period of time in which the gang let Marly do all the cooking. Since our dear pink-haired friend is in love with flowers, he used them in every dish he made. When the recipe called for "flour" he put in "flowers". And thus, it was not very appetizing to anyone. Many house plants died that day.

I'll try to update soon!


End file.
